The relationship of genetic variants of plasma antiproteases to human disease will be studied. In particular, the effect of the anti- proteases in in vitro histamine and SRS-A release by mixed peripheral blood leukocytes will be assayed. Further evaluation of new techniques for phenotyping antiproteases (and other plasma proteins) will continue. Pilot studies of induced animal hepatitis will be performed.